


闇の青空

by Valrohna



Category: Original Work
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrohna/pseuds/Valrohna
Summary: 核戦争後の壊れた世界。僅かな人々が生き残った。現在、世界は暴力によって支配されている。そこには2つのグループがあった。1つはみんなで協力し合って世界を作り直そうとする者たち。もう1つは人を殺し奪う者たち。これらのグループは戦争状態ある。キャラクターそら・ミラー(1人目のメインヒロイン)8歳。4分の3アメリカ人、4分の1日本人。男の子のような趣味を持つ。暴力はいけないと教えられてきたが、あるきっかけで殺しが全てだと信じるようになる。エイミー・ミラーそらのママ。2分の1アメリカ人、2分の1日本人。教会を運営している。慈愛に満ち溢れていて、彼女の笑顔は誰のことも幸せにする。ネイル・ミラーそらのパパ。元特殊部隊隊長。アメリカを救った過去を持つ。正義感が強く、その過激さは戦争時代では役に立ったが心に大きな傷痕を残す。また、彼にはエイミーしか知らない秘密がある。





	1. Chapter 1

まず最初に…そうだね………。この世界がどうなっているかについて簡単に話しておこうと思う。

1945年7月16日、トリニティ実験。アメリカで行われた人類初の核実験だ。人類は自らの手によって世界を破壊する兵器を作り出すことに成功し、この日を境に人類は常に世界滅亡の脅威にさらされることになった。核の時代の幕開けだ。

核が使われたのはたった二度。被爆国は両方とも日本だ。それ以降は何十年と核兵器が使われることはなかったが、それは永遠に核兵器を使わないことを約束するわけではない。

そして人類はついに犯してしまった。世界中誰もが恐れていた事態。そう、核戦争だ。

世界は2日間ともたずに滅んだ。核戦争での勝者はどこにもいない。わかりきっていたことだ。だから何十年も核を使うことだけは避けられていたのだ。

他の国ではわからないが、少なくともここアメリカにおいては僅かな人々が奇跡的に生き残った。しかし待ち構えていたのは深刻な資源不足とそれを巡っての殺し合い。

時代が変わるのは一瞬だった。テクノロジーが発達してから時代の変化は激しかったが、核戦争ほど速い時代の変化は今までになかっただろう。

この時代、全ての人々にとって毎日が生きるか死ぬか。今日も生存者たちは資源を求めて殺し合う。

核戦争終結から6ヶ月。この地獄はとっくに日常となっていた。

国家が機能していた時代の命の重み。それは今となっては懐かしい思い出だ。その思い出に少しでもふける時間があれば、それは最高の贅沢だと思ってもいいだろう。

序章

「そら……………」  
「……………」  
「そら………どうして………こんなことに……………？」  
「何がどうしてこんなことになったかなんてもうわからない………。でも………それでもひとつ確かなことは………ボクたちは今…敵同士ってことだよ………」  
「……………」

重々しい雰囲気が漂う。

そこにいるのは8歳の少女、そら。そして16歳の少女、あおい。この2人はかつて生死を共にした仲だった。お互いに何回命を救ったか数えきれないほどだ。

そらはあおいのことを心から信頼できる親友だと思っていたし、あおいはそらのことを妹のように思っていた。

「あおい………お互いにこんなことしたくないのはわかってる…。ボクだってこんなことしたくないよ…。でも………」

そらの言葉は8歳とは思えないほど大人びている。それは彼女のこれまでの経験を表していることに他ならなかった。

「ねえ…そら……今から……今からでも……まだやり直せると思うんだ…。だから………」

そらは静かに首を横に振った。

あおいはまだそらとやり直せると信じたいという気持ちが勝っていた。しかし現実を見て覚悟を決めていたのはまだ彼女の人生の半分しか生きていないそらだった。

そらはナイフを抜いた。

「……そら………」  
「……ボクたちが望まなくてもこうするしかないんだよ………。あおいにだって譲れないものがあるんだよね……。ボクにだって譲れないものがある……。だからボクは……一切手加減しない………」

そらはまだ覚悟を決められないあおいに最後の警告をするかのように言葉を放った。

「……構えなよ……あおい………」  
「……………」  
「……さもないと………」  
「……………………………」  
「……さもないと……一方的に殺しに行くよ…………」

遠目では気づきづらいが、よく見るとそらは泣いていた。彼女は親友では表現しきれないほど大切な人と殺し合わなければならない現実を受けて入れてはいる。しかしそれでも体は正直だ。その感情は涙として現れていて、よく見ると肩も震えていた。

そらは敵に対して一切の情け容赦はない。その残忍さはとても本来の8歳の少女のものではなく、ネイルを知る者にとってはどう見ても彼の遺伝による影響だと思わせる。

しかしそれでも、親友でありながらも敵であるあおいの身を案じたのは恐らくエイミー譲りの優しさが僅かに残っているためだろう。もしここにいるそらがネイルなら、例え相手が親友だとしても敵である以上、一切の情けはかけずに構える時間すら与えることなく殺していたに違いない。

あおいは重々しく威圧感がありながらも、それ以上に深い悲しみを感じさせるそらの覚悟を受け入れる以外に選択肢がなかった。

「くっ………」

あおいは銃を構えた。その表情には無念、後悔、悲しみ………言葉では言い表せないような複雑な感情を感じさせた。

殺し合うしかない………。さもなければ一方的に殺される。お互いに望まなくとも。

誰が想像したというのだろう。恐らくは本人たちですら想像しなかった。このような形で殺し合わなければならない未来を。


	2. そらの大好きな家族

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時は核戦争が起こる前に遡る。
> 
> そらは彼女のママ、エイミーが運営する教会で聖歌隊として歌っていた。
> 
> 慈愛に溢れたエイミー。この幸せ家族は彼女を中心として回っていた。
> 
> この光景はいつまでも続くことを疑った者は誰一人としていなかっただろう………。
> 
> そう…戦争さえなければ………。

第1章

ボクは教会で聖歌隊として歌っていた。ボクは聖歌隊のローブが大好きだ。すごく綺麗でまるで自分が天使になったように思える。

歌が終わり、ママのところへ向かっていった。

「そらの歌声は本当に天使みたいだね！ 格好も歌声も天使だなんて。そらは私の誇りだよ！」  
「えへへ。ありがとう！」

ママは歌が終わるといつもそう言いながら抱きしめてくれる。歌うのも大好きだけど、正直言ってこれが一番好きだ。

ママはこの教会を運営している。ママはいつもニコニコしていて周りを笑顔にする。ボクはこんなにいいママを持って本当によかったと思う。それにみんなボクのママのことが大好きだ。ボクはママこそが天使だと思う。

「帰ってご飯にしようか。パパも帰ってる頃だと思うよ」  
「そうだね！ ねえ、ちゃんとビデオ撮ってくれた？」  
「もちろん！ 画面越しだけどパパにもそらの歌声を聴いてもらわないとね！」  
「うん！ すごく楽しみ！」

ボクはママを抱きしめた。ママも同じように抱きしめてくれた。  
ママ、本当に大好き！

「ただいま！」  
「そら、エイミー！ おかえり！ ふう、待ちくたびれた！」  
「ふふ。ネイル、今日も天使の歌声を持ってきたよ！ 予定さえなければ生で見られるのにね。そらの歌声は本当にすごいんだよ！」  
「そうだよな。たまにでも予定を空けられたらいいんだがなかなかそうもいってくれないから残念だ。それはそうとお前も天使だろう、エイミー。俺の家族は2人の天使。この上ない幸せ者だな！」  
「ボクもこんなにかっこいいパパがいてすっごく幸せだよ！ いつもありがとね！」

ボクはパパに抱きついた。

「お…おい…そら……！ それはやめろといつも言ってるだろ！」  
「だってパパ大好きだもん！」

パパは慌てふためきながら顔を真っ赤にしていた。ボクが抱きつくといつもこうなる。今日は教会ですごく上手く歌えたし、ちょっとサービスしちゃおうかな。

「ちゅっ」  
「んな！！！？？？」  
「えへへっ」

パパはしばらく固まった。数秒すると、パパは倒れてしまった。

「あら。少しやりすぎちゃったかな」

パパはまるで死んだように動かなくなってしまった。でも顔だけは赤いままだ。

「ふふふ。パパっていつも反応が面白いよね」  
「それだけそらのことが大好きなんだよ」

ママはすごく幸せそうな顔をしている。そんなママを見てるとボクも幸せな気持ちになる。

「そんなことはいいから……早く…ビデオを見せろ………」  
「うわっ！ パパ生きてる！！」  
「くっ……そらのせいで今回こそ本当に死ぬかと思ったぞ………。そら……何度も言うがな……こんなことするんじゃない………今日のは特にひどいぞ……………」  
「いーやーだ！ だってパパ大好きだもーん！」  
「ふふふふふ。ほんとネイルって照れ屋さん」  
「エイミーもエイミーだぞ！ いつも笑ってないでそらにこういうことしないように言ってくれよ」

ボクがパパに抱きつくといつも照れ始める。今日みたいに倒れるのは初めてだけどね。というよりボクがパパにちゅーしちゃうのが初めてなんだけどね。ボクはパパのこういう反応が大好き。パパは本気で困ってるかもしれないけどママはそれを見ていつも幸せそうに笑ってる。

「あっ、いけない！ ミッキーから借りてたアニメの続き見ないと！」  
「そういえば借りてたね。今回はどんなアニメを貸してくれたの？」  
「SUPER POLYMERIZATIONだよ。魂の融合がテーマで主人公は仲間の想いを魂に溶け込ませる。仲間の力はそのまま主人公の力になるから主人公はすごく強いんだよ！」  
「それはかっこいいね！ そらは昔から男の子向けのアニメが大好きだよね」  
「そうそう、そらは男の子向けのゲームや映画も大好きだよな。しかもキャラの動きや技を真似するときすぐに覚えてしまうから本当に大したものだ」  
「どういうわけかわからないけどかっこいいからすぐ覚えちゃうんだよね。それを学校で男の子たちに見せるとみんな喜ぶんだよ」  
「そうだな。俺が小学生の頃にそらみたいな子がいたら間違いなく俺も大喜びするだろうよ」

ボクの趣味はどちらかというと男の子向けのものが多い。だから学校では男の子と話すことが多い。もちろん女の子とも話すけど、男の子と話してる方が楽しい。

「それじゃあボクは部屋に戻ってアニメ見るね。おやすみ」  
「おやすみ。楽しんでね」  
「おやすみ」

ママとパパは頭を撫でてくれた。いつものことだけどこの瞬間が大好き。  
ボクはミッキーから借りたアニメを見てかっこいいシーンの動きや技を完璧に真似できた。明日学校でこれをみんなに見せよう。


	3. ネイルの過去　死神隊長の心の傷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 退役軍人ネイルはかつて敵国から「死神」と呼ばれていた。  
> ネイルはアメリカの英雄だったが、敵から見れば死神だった。
> 
> 死神と呼ばれてでも国を守った代償は彼の心に残った負った深い傷だった。
> 
> この幸せな家族は最初から当たり前にあったものではなく、エイミーがネイルの心の傷を癒していったからこそ作り上げられたものだった。

日付が変わる前にはそらの部屋は静かになっていた。明日も学校だ。アニメを見終わった後に寝たのだろう。

そらがアニメを見ていたのと同時にエイミーとネイルはそらの聖歌隊のビデオを見ていた。スマートフォンで撮ったものを見てもよかったのだが、エイミーがそうはさせなかった。ネイルには生で見られなかったなりにできるだけ本物に近い画質で見て欲しいと言って聞かず、結局高価なカメラを買うはめになった。

しかし買ったら買ったでネイルも質にこだわるようになってしまい、今度はネイルの意思で大きいモニター、最終的にはホームシアターまで買うという結末になってしまった。

それを後悔している者は誰もおらず、それどころか全員が大満足だ。それがきっかけでそらの部屋用のホームシアターも買い、本人も大喜びしている。

「そらはどんどん歌が上手くなっていくからどんどん美しくなっていくな」  
「でしょう？」

エイミーとネイルは幸せそうに自分の娘が歌う姿を眺めていた。

「そらがこんなに素晴らしいのはお前が素晴らしいからさ、エイミー」  
「そんなことないよ。ネイルが素敵だからだよ」

エイミーとネイルはお互いに褒め合うと止まらなくなる。

この家族は今でこそ幸せな家庭がそこにあるが、実はネイルの心には大きな傷があった。それを癒したのはエイミーであり、ネイルを救ったのはエイミーに他ならない。

ネイルは戦争時代、特殊部隊隊長だった。それは極秘の戦争であり極秘の部隊だったため世には知られていないが、彼は侵略からアメリカを救った英雄である。

これまでネイルはアメリカを守るために戦ってきたが、それは残酷なことにも手を染めなければならなかったことも意味していた。彼は敵国から「タナトス(ギリシャ語で「死神」を意味する)」と呼ばれ、恐れられていた。

元々正義感の強かったネイルだからこそ成し遂げることができたが、彼は自分の手を血に染めるたびに彼のその真面目な性格ゆえに心はどんどん荒んでいった。

戦争が終わり、心に大きな傷を抱えたまま退役したネイルは異常な行動が目立った。彼はもはや自分が何なのかさえもわからなくなっていたほどだ。退役軍人特有のPTSDと問題行動は珍しい話ではないが、その中でもネイルは特に多くの問題を抱えていた。

そんなときに出会ったのが慈愛に溢れたエイミーだった。

エイミーはネイルの心を少しずつだが癒していき、そうしているうちに2人は付き合うようになった。ネイルは守秘義務を守った範囲で自分のことを話した。残虐なことにも手を染めたことも含めて。それでもエイミーはネイルを受け入れた。

エイミーには想像を絶するようなものではあるものの、それでもエイミーはできる限り理解するよう努力した。戦争を知らなくても目の前で苦しむネイルを理解するぐらいならできる。

意外にもプロポーズしたのはエイミーだ。こんなにもボロボロになってでも国を守った彼には自分がそばにいてあげなければならないと思ったのだ。

エイミーとネイルは心優しい性格をしていて基本的には似ている部分が多かったが、明らかに違うのは残酷な世界を見たことがあるかないかということだった。

また、エイミーとネイルがずっとそらに教え続けてきたことがある。それは「何があっても絶対に暴力を振るってはいけない。暴力で解決することは何もない。暴力は結局全てを不幸にする」ということだ。

よくある綺麗事に聞こえるかもしれないが、ネイルはそれを身をもって実感し続けてきたことだった。ネイルは暴力の最前線で幾度となく暴力を見てきたし、彼自身も戦争時代は積極的に暴力を使い続けてきた。

しかしそれと同時に、暴力がどれだけ無意味で愚かなことかということも同時に見てきたのだった。

ネイルはそらには暴力による苦しみを味わって欲しくないからそれだけはずっと教え続けてきた。エイミーも元々暴力を嫌うしネイルの話を聞いて暴力はいかにして人を不幸にするかということをよく知っている。

しかし2人は暴力以外のことであまりそらに口うるさく言うことはない。というより、そらは何よりもいい子なのであまり言う必要もないというのも事実だ。

そらはこれまでに暴力を振るったことは一度もなかったし、エイミーとネイルもまた、そらに暴力を振るったことは一度もなかった。

ビデオを見ている途中にエイミーはネイルに寄りかかった。

「ん？ どうした？」  
「………」

エイミーは寝てしまった。夜に何かをしているときにエイミーがネイルに寄りかかって寝るのは珍しいことではない。

「俺は最後まで見ないと寝れないよな。エイミーは生で見たが俺はまだ見てないからな」

ネイルは寝ているエイミーの頭を優しく撫でながらビデオを眺めていた。

気がつけば日付が変わっていた。ネイルはエイミーを起こさないよう小声で呟いた。

「ハッピーバースデイ、そら」

そらは8歳の誕生日を迎えた。


	4. 裏の戦争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ネイルは夢を見ていた。10年前の夢だ。
> 
> そらはもちろん生まれていなくて、エイミーとも出会う前。  
> 10年前のアメリカに何があったのか。ネイルはどのようにして軍人になったのか。
> 
> これは戦争だが、公にされない極秘裏の戦争である。

「5分だ。5分で別れを済ませろ。家族、恋人、友人に最後に言いづらかったことを言うなりしろ」

周りの者たちは誰かと抱き合っている。たいていは女とだ。恐らく恋人だろう。  
俺たちはこれから戦争に行く。これは昔から見る自然な光景だろう。

「絶対に生きて帰ってこいよ、ネイル！」  
「ああ。お前も体に気をつけろよ」

俺は友人のケヴィンに別れを告げた。きっと恋人でもいれば周りと同じように抱き合っていたのかもしれないが、そうもいかなかった。恋人とまではいかなくても、妹のキャシーが来てくれれば俺も似たような光景を作れただろうに。

キャシーに戦争に行くと言ったらひどく怒ってしまい、俺に会ってくれなくなったのだ。

キャシーを悲しませたことは悪いと思っている。だが侵略者から彼女を守るためにも俺は戦争に行かなければならない。

1ヶ月前、俺はある場所に集められた。  
これは国が定期的に行うある調査で、その調査の結果、国に対する忠誠心が高いと判断された者だけが選別され、ある真実が告げられる。俺もその選ばれた1人だった。

何やらアメリカが侵略され、危険な状態にあるらしい。そしてその侵略者と戦争をしているそうだ。また、この侵略者はテロ組織であり、国家として承認されていない。

どこからともなく現れたこのテロ組織は、世界中の小さな地域を侵略し続けることで徐々に勢力が拡大した。しかも表立つよりもむしろ自分たちの正体を隠して侵略を行うので、どこの国からも注目されることなく成長してしまった。

そしていよいよアメリカの侵略を目論んで始めたということである。

ただこの時代、何らかの理由があっても戦争を始めると何かと問題になる。戦争とは大規模な殺し合いだが、それでも一線を超えると非人道的などと批判されることになる。

人道的な問題は昔から全く無視していい問題ではなかったが、度が過ぎない限り致命的な問題になることはあまりなかった。この時代に比べると、昔は理由さえあれば戦争するのはやむを得ないとするところはあったといえるだろう。

実はベトナム戦争の敗因もほとんどは人道問題にあった。当時まだ出たばかりのテレビでアメリカ軍の非人道的な虐殺行為を世界中に晒された。表現規制の緩かった当時ではショッキングな映像がそのまま流された。

それからのベトナム戦争ひどいものだった。世界からは批判の嵐、しかもアメリカ国内でも反戦運動が起こる。ベトナムにいた兵士たちの士気も下がり、何のために戦っているのかもわからなくなっていた。

実のところ、アメリカは軍事力でベトナムに勝つことはできたのである。しかし戦争における勝利を追求すると、政治的に致命的な傷を負いかねないところまで追い込まれていた。

ベトナム戦争は諜報活動がものをいうあの冷戦時代に真っ只中にあった。敵の諜報員はアメリカ国内を攻め入った。アメリカ人自身にベトナム戦争を批判するように仕向けたのだった。

結局アメリカは敗戦。ベトナム戦争は軍事的にではなく、政治的に負けたのだった。

戦争は軍事力だけではない。戦争と軍事力はあくまで手段である。結局のところ、戦争とは政治的交渉の一つの手段に過ぎない。

そういった関係もあり、俺がこれから行く戦争は公にはされない。国は政治的な問題が出ないよう、一般人には絶対に知られないように極秘裏に戦争をしている。この時代ではどのような理由があれ、戦争をすること自体が悪とされやすい。

俺たちはその話を聞かされた後、戦争に参加するかどうかの意思を問われた。参加するように強要はされないが、参加するにしてもしないにしても、そこで聞かされた話は絶対に外部に漏らしてはならないと強く念を押される。

実は国に対する忠誠心が高い者が集められた一番の理由はそこにあった。強く念を押すものの、そもそも漏らす心配がなさそうな者だけが厳選して集められていた。

また、参加すると決意した者は、家族、恋人、友人といった極めて親密な関係にある者にのみ戦争に行くとだけ告げることが許される。

ただし、条件がいくつかある。まず、戦争に行くことを告げるにしても、どのような戦争かは話してはならない。あくまでも「戦死して会えなくなるかもしれない」ということを告げるために許されるだけなのだ。

そしてもし戦争に行くことを告げるなら、それを聞いた者がそのことを誰にも話してはならない。つまり、「戦争」とさえ言わなければ「あいつは留学に行った」、「あいつは出張に行った」、「あいつは旅に出た」、「あいつは行方不明になった」などと好きなように言っても構わないが、「戦争」という言葉だけは絶対に出さないように念を押される。

戦死した場合も同様、「あいつは事故に遭った」、「あいつは犯罪に巻き込まれた」などと好きに言ってもいいが、「戦死」とだけは絶対に言わないことにも強く念を押される。

とどのつまり、特別に戦争に行くことを知った者でも、アメリカは戦争をしているという事実を他の誰にも話してはならないのである。

俺は参加する決意をした。戦争でしか通せない正義がある。いついかなる時も戦争をしてはならないという思想はかつてない素晴らしい理想だが、現実的ではない。相手が戦争を仕掛けてきたら戦争で返すしかない。ニコニコしながらアメリカを奪われるわけにはいかないのだ。

「時間だ！ 汽車に乗れ！」

時間はあっという間に来た。そう、戦争に行く時間だ。

「それじゃあ行ってくる」  
「待て、これを」  
「ん？」

ケヴィンは何かを渡してきた。

「キャシーからだ。汽車の中で開けてみろ」  
「キャシー？ あいつ…俺から離れたはずじゃ…？」  
「涙ぐみながら俺にせがんできたんだ。お前に渡してくれってな。まあ、わざわざお前に悪口が言いたくて涙ぐんでまでせがんできたわけじゃないだろう」

俺は少し救われたような気がした。あんな別れ方はさすがに悲しかったからな。

「さあ、もう行け。あの汽車はお前を待ってるぞ」

誰も何も言わなかったが、俺が汽車に乗るのを待って出発していないようだ。

「ありがとう。キャシーに伝えておいてくれ。現実のヒーローは蜘蛛の巣ではなく汽車で移動するものだってな」  
「ロマンのない話だぜ、ネイル。絶対に死ぬなよ！」  
「ああ」

俺はもう一度ケヴィンと抱き合い、汽車に乗った。

俺は汽車で適当に空いている席に座り、ケヴィンから渡されたものを開けた。  
写真が入っていた。特に変わったことのないツーショットの写真だ。

もう一つは手紙が入っていた。

「ネイル。まず、謝らなければならないことが2つあるの。今日は来られなくてごめんね。本当はすごく行きたかったんだけど、私の顔を見てネイルが最後の最後に迷ったりしたらいけないと思ったから行かないことにしたの。

それと…この間は一方的なことばっかり言ってごめん。私はネイルに死なれたらショックで立ち直れなくなると思ったから別れた方がいいと思ったんだけど…でもダメだった。やっぱりネイルを忘れるなんてできない。

ネイルは一度決めたら絶対に曲げない性格なのは私がよく知ってる。それで何度も喧嘩したよね。そんな私だからネイルを止めても無駄だってこともわかってる。だから…こう決めて。絶対に生きて帰ってくるって！！

………決めた？ 決めたね？

よかった。決めたんだね。もう安心したよ。ネイルが絶対に生きて帰ってくるって決めたんだもん。私はそれを疑ったりしない。ネイルは絶対に死なない！

体に気をつけてね。愛してるよ、ネイル。

キャシーより」

手に何かがポタっと落ちてきた。  
俺は自分が泣いていたことに気づいた。

「お前は強いよ、キャシー………。絶対に死なない…なんとしてでも生きて帰るからな…！」

俺はキャシーが一つ書き忘れていることに気づいた。

「絶対に生きて帰る。もう一つ同じぐらい大切なことがある。アメリカを救うことだ。絶対にアメリカを救って生きて帰るから待ってろ、と訂正して手紙を送ってやらないとな」

俺が向かっている場所は訓練所だ。そこでアメリカを救う方法、そして人を殺す方法を教えてもらうことになる。

俺はこれから軍人になる。俺が普通の人でいられるのはこの汽車が到着するまでだ。


End file.
